Resistance
by ScarlettsFuneral
Summary: LxL songfic. Song: "Resistance" by Muse. One-shot I wrote when I was listening to the song, and I was bored. When you can't be with the one you love, how are you supposed to feel? Does society tell you that? Enjoy, and READ AND REVIEW! XD


A/N: DRABBLEISH SONGFICS! YAY! XD *Ahem* Yeah, well, that's all this is. The song is "Resistance" by Muse, and the couple is L and Light. Not graphic, more shonen-ai than yaoi. Enjoy ^^

I own nothing.

_Is our secret safe tonight?And are we out of sight?Or will our world come tumbling down?_

_Will they find our hiding place?Is this our last embrace?Or will the walls start caving in?_~

L and Light lay in L's almost completely unused bed, just listening to each other's heartbeats, slow and steady. It was calm and relaxing just to be in the other's arms. Neither wanted to move, but both were worried that they'd have to. They were in L's room because it was the only one that didn't have cameras, but it wouldn't be long before Watari began monitoring that room as well, because he did not want L alone with a suspected killer. But he didn't know that L was fairly sure, almost positive, that Light wasn't Kira, at least not anymore.

_(It could be wrong, could be wrong)But it should've been right(It could be wrong, could be wrong)Let our hearts ignite(It could be wrong, could be wrong)Are we digging a hole?(It could be wrong, could be wrong)This is outta control(It could be wrong, could be wrong)It could never last(It could be wrong, could be wrong)Must erase it fast(It could be wrong, could be wrong)But it could've been right(It could be wrong, could be...)_~

And neither Watari or Soichiro would approve of L and Light at all, because they had admitted something to each other. They were in love, and it was as dangerous as being out in open fire with a target painted on you. Almost as dangerous as lying together like they were. ~_Love is our resistanceThey keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us downAnd hold me, our lips must always be sealed_~

Light pulled L closer to him, and L found more warmth against his lover's chest where his gorgeous heart kept steadily beating. Light nuzzled L's thick, black hair.

~_If we live our life in fearI'll wait a thousand yearsJust to see you smile again_~

Each knew what the other was thinking, wondering when someone would came out and say that they knew that they were together. It kept them on their toes constantly, kisses quick and unsuspicious at work, and stifling their moans the best they could at night. They just wanted to be happy together, but they knew that no one would ever be able to see that side of their relationship.

~_Quell your prayers for love and peaceYou'll wake the thought policeWe can hide the truth inside_~

While working, they had to act normally, Light acting like L annoyed him, and L acting indifferent to all of it, like he didn't care at all about Light, like he was just another underling. But apologies came at night, spilling from both, for being so cruel to the other, act or not. That was one of the hardest things for them, right under keeping the whole thing a secret.

_(It could be wrong, could be wrong)But it should've been right(It could be wrong, could be wrong)Let our hearts ignite(It could be wrong, could be wrong)Are we digging a hole?(It could be wrong, could be wrong)This is outta control(It could be wrong, could be wrong)It could never last(It could be wrong, could be wrong)Must erase it fast(It could be wrong, could be wrong)But it could've been right(It could be wrong, could be...)_~

Why did they have to hide the one thing that was needed in society? And why was it always up to society to decide what's wrong and right? They couldn't be lovers without being frowned upon by almost everyone, and having to stifle their emotions like they did was pure, unadulterated torture.

_Love is our resistance!They keep us apart and won't stop breaking us downAnd hold me, our lips must always be sealedThe night has reached its endWe can't pretendWe must runWe must runIt's time to run~_So L and Light made plans. Ones that they couldn't even believe that they were going to go through with. They would apprehend Misa as Kira, and then they would run away. They would get to be together as long as they wanted, hiding status from society, and keep resisting the orders to break apart.

_Protect us from further harmResistance!_

A/N: yeah, I wrote that in about 10 minutes, so I hope you liked it! I'm not a huge fan of how the ending turned out, but I don't know how else is should end, because I wanted them to end up happy together. Oh well. Thanks for reading! Please R&R! ^^


End file.
